chemoversefandomcom-20200213-history
African Dad
History After the creation of the Chemoverse, Micheal P didn't want an empty creation. He wanted to create a reality with purpose and something to it. So, being a sentient being, as well as infinimpotent, he knew that to give his creation what he deemed as purpose, he had to create sentient beings, like him. So, he started by creating a single being, a being which he would deem his only real friend and ally. He could create anything, and so he constructed the being that is now known as African Dad. He deemed African Dad as "the very basis of the state of the Chemoverse," granting him the highest position, under Micheal P, possible in the Chemoverse: the Supreme Judge of the Chemoverse. As soon as he came into existence, African Dad was told by Micheal P to create an order, a system to base the Chemoverse on. African Dad constructed a realm above and below, inside and outside of the Chemoverse, a realm where he and the lower judges could do their work, as if the rest of the Chemoverse is a program and this realm is the computer. This realm was titled "The Chemoverse Drive." African Dad, after creating the Chemoverse Drive, went to work and created the very basis the Chemoverse is comprised of. Appearance African Dad, as his name suggests, appears to be of what we know of as African descent, even though he predates all beings besides Micheal P. African Dad has the average visual characteristics of an African male with seemingly no real or recognizable distinctions. African Dad is always wearing a black and white striped short sleeved top, and black and white striped bottoms. Personality African Dad, as his name suggests, is a strict fatherly figure for the Chemoverse in a sense, and dictates what occurs with the highest responsibility possible. Any mistakes he is made aware of he puts full priority on it. This also means he can either be very rewarding if someone does what is deemed acceptable, giving them advantages over others so they can continue to do more good. If someone does what is deemed as unacceptable, though, faces his mighty wrath and upon them is given the cruelest punishments imaginable. He does this under the guise that he is only trying to save the beings of the Chemoverse and ensure for them a positive future. Powers and Abilities Erasure '''- African Dad has the ability to erase any entity from every conceivable and non-conceivable reality in less than a quinstant (Quinfinith of an Instant) no matter how powerful (Except Micheal P). '''Defiance - Micheal P has granted African Dad 100% immunity to erasure from any other entity other than Micheal P. Other Notable Facts * African Dad is Micheal P's closest ally, and makes sure to keep African Dad protected at all times. In fact, African Dad's well-being is as important to Micheal P as his very authority over the entire Chemoverse, which is strange and yet to be discovered why considering Micheal P can create and destroy what he wants and when he wants without effort. * African Dad is the only Supreme Judge to have ever been in the Chemoverse, taking the position since his creation as the first being in the Chemoverse besides Micheal P. * African Dad technically has a true son of his own, but he despises him on an indescribable level, constantly threatening to "erase his life" for not following exact orders. In fact, African Dad sees his son as severely below all beings in the Chemoverse, seeing the rest of the entities in the Chemoverse as his true children.